finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Carpenter
Tim Carpenter'was a character in the movie Final Destination 2. He is the son of Nora Carpenter and was the youngest survivor of a deadly pile-up on Route 23. He was also with his girlfirend when he died in a deleted clip Tim is the second survivor to die. Biography Tim was born to Nora Carpenter and her husband. After his father died three years before, he and his mother began sharing a special bond with each other. Final Destination 2 As he and his mother Nora prepare to go to the dentist for a check-up, Kimberly Corman blocked traffic after having a vision about a terrible crash. He and his mother witness what's going on, just second s before the accident happened just as Kimberly predicted. He is later interrogated along with his mother and other survivors and released from custody. Tim was fearful about what the other survivors were saying in the interrogation room, about how they were like the survivors of Flight 180, and they would die one by one as well. The night before Tim's visit to the dentist he asked his mother if the other survivors might have been right. When Tim goes to the dentist, he gets concerned toward what might happen to him. His dentist finds a cavity which needs to be drilled. During the drilling, Tim can see pigeons flying into the window, causing him to worry. 'Death After leaving the dentist's office (and after nearly suffocating when a hanging toy blowfish falls in his mouth), Tim and his mom begin to walk into the streets. While walking, they saw Kimberly and Officer Burke running towards them, with Kimberly screaming out "Pigeons". Then, Tim noticed a flock of pigeons in front of him. On impulse, he runs up to the birds and started stomping around them, scaring them and making them fly away. Some of the birds flew above a construction worker and he accidentally brushed his elbow against a lever. To everyone's horror, he makes a large, thick glass pane fall from a crane a nd onto the street below. Tim looks up as the pane falls on him with full force, bending Tim's spine backwards and flattening him. Officer Burke directs a horrified Kim away from the body while Nora begins to cry in terror. Signs/Clues thumb|right|300px|Tim's Death *Tim almost died when the electricity in the dentist's office malfunctioned and he nearly choked to death on laughing gas and a toy blowfish that fell into his mouth. *Kimberly sees pigeons flying towards her before heading to the dentist's office, even though not a pigeon was in sight. Also, she saw it through a reflection in a glass window. *Tim's dentist asks him, "Your mom says you've been having some pane lately?" *The pane that crushes Tim is visible from the dentist's office. *A pigeon banged on the window of the dentist's office. *Tim is standing in the intersection of tiles, making it look like an "X" and implicating that he is the target. *In the dentist's office, the fish tank has a skull inside. *One of the fish inside the fish tank died after being sucked into a filter. *A sign reading CAUTION is seen before his death. *One of the pigeons actually breaks through a window, and gets inside the waiting room. Accoriding to some superstitions; a bird being inside a building means that someone in the building will die. Trivia *Tim is by far, the youngest survivor to die in the series. *The reason Death hasn't skipped him, after the dantist assistant saved him from suffocating on a blowfish Is because that was a normal accident and not part of Death's list at all. *It looks like Kimberly is the reason why Tim died, because if she wasn't yelling "PIGEONS!," he probably wouldn't have scared the one that caused the construction worker to accidently drop the window pane. *When Final Destination 2 was in its earliest stage, Tim was thought of as a five to seven year old, but no one wanted to make a movie with a young child dying in a freak accident. *Tim's death is very similar to Ian McKinley (Final Destination 3) and Candice Hooper's (Final Destination 5) deaths, as all three involve severe bending of the spine. *There is a slight similarity to Samantha's death in The Final Destination (despite the fact that they both died differently), in that both victims were subjected to various red herrings (which were actually "normal" accidents, that had nothing to do with Death's List), before having a sudden death, when they appeared to be safe. Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim